From I Love You's to Give Me the Pizza!
by TheSpazChik
Summary: When the Golden Trio spends the summer with Hermione's cousin April, they're in for a rollercoaster of surprises including finding new friends and new love when they meet four certain turtles.WARNING: CRACKFIC AHEAD.
1. Chapter 1

Raph×April

Leo×Harry

Donnie×Hermione

Set after 2014 TMNT movie and post Deathly Hallows.

Turtles 17 or 18

Harry 17

Hermione 17

Ron 18

April 20

This is a Christmas fic for my muse and BestFriend Chey-Bear so dont take this too seriously cuz im bound to screw up with some details. Enjoy:)

Chapter 1.

The last thing Leo expected when walking into April's apartment was to find three unknown teenagers, but here they were, all fast asleep at the small dining room table. The girl was surrounded by books and the boys seemed to have passed out in the middle of a game of Uno.

He couldn't recall ever hearing April mention company so when his brothers joined him, he held up a hand to signal them to wait.

As If he could feel four sets of eyes trained on him and his friends, Harry's eyes slowly opened and he yawned, stretching his arms.

Leo couldn't help but notice how good the shaggy hairstyle looked on the waking boy or the hint of a happy trail that peaked out a bit when his shirt lifted. He lectured his self for such thoughts. The turtle knew when to block out those sort of emotions and distracting details when faced with an unknown. Especially when there was three of them.

Harry blinked a few times and his glasses focused on the four ninjas. He just yawned again and called out for April, sleepily.

"Hey, April, have you always had four giant turtles in your kitchen?"

"What?" April asked, walking in behind Donnie." Oh Harry this is umm..."

"They look cool." Harry commented before going back to sleep.

"Sorry, guys, I forgot to tell you my Cousin Hermione and her friends are spending the summer here." April said nervously.

"Sweet." Mikey pushed passed his brothers and went for the table."Meat Lovers!"

When he reached for the last slice a hand caught his wrist. He looked over to see the fiery red headed boy had stopped him.

"That's mine." Ron growled.

"Ya snooze ya lose, Freckles." Mikey replied.

Ron's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. "Drop it."

"I'm a Ninja, Bro."

"I'm a Wizard."

"Ron, just give him the damned pizza." Hermione sat up and gathered her books, stopping when she finally looked up see the green guests."oh. Hello. I'v seen giants, werewolves, and unicorns, yet I have never experienced meeting something like you four. might ask what exactly are you? You're obviously turtles."

"Yes." Donnie replied."As for what we are, technically we're in our late teens."

"Our DNA mutated after we were experimented on." Leo said.

"And we're Ninjas!" Mikey said, still holding the pizza.

"Mione, Ron, this is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." April said squeezing by. "Boys this my Cousin Hermione, he's Ron, and the one still passed out is Harry."

April and Hermione quickly looked between Harry and the others with hesitation.

Mikey and Ron were still in their glaring at each other.

"I know this pizza place two blocks from here that puts cheese in the crust and they deliver." Mikey said, still glaring.

"I'm game." Ron answered and let go of Mikey, who dropped the lone slice and they both made a b-line for the phone in the living room.

The awkward silence went on for a while, making the brothers wary of the three teen's reactions so far. Until Harry shot up suddenly.

"MERLIN'S SWEET KNICKERS! You're talking turtles." Harry pushed his glasses up as he grinned and repeated." Cool."

With those green eyes and that grin, it was confirmed; Leo was so screwed.

Thanks for reading and again this fic is meant as a Christmas gift and not meant to be taken as a full blown serious fic because don't know enough about the TNMT to achieve that kind of fic. So please enjoy and I'll have the new chapter up soon:)

-TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thank you so much for all the support and favorites and alerts and the reviews. I didnt expect so much from just one chapter. So Merry Christmas, Holidays, whatever and Happy early New Year. Hopefully the story stays good. Enjoy:)

"So you're mutant...turtle...ninja...teenagers?" Harry asked.

"Teenage, mutant, ninja turtles, yes." Donnie replied.

"I assume you four know April through her dad." Hermione observed.

"Yeah, there was a fire at the lab and April saved us and our father, Master Splinter." Leo said solemnly.

"So you three are, what was it? Wizards?" Raph almost scoffed." How does that happen?"

"I'm a half blood because my mum was a muggle born, like Hermione, and Ron's a pureblood."

"Muggle?" Donnie said aloud." thats...non-wizard?"

"Correct." Hermione smiled." You're very clever. We get a letter on our eleventh birthday inviting us to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'll always remember the day Hagrid came riding to that little shack on the coast when Vernon finally escaped the letters." Harry laughed and got up and stood by Hermione, taking a chunk of her hair and placing it under his nose and said in a deep, booming voice." You're a wizard, Harry!"

Leo and April laughed as Hermione swatted him away.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mikey and Ron were debating over which toppings they should get.

"Ask for Pepperoni." Mikey said.

"Ok. He asked if you want anchovies, whats that?"

"Little fish." Mikey replied.

"Don't be daft." Ron told the pizza guy." if I wanted fish I'd go to a fish place."

"So that'll be 2 Pepperoni both stuffed crust, a Supreme, and side of hot sticks?" He sounded annoyed.

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, send your cutest deliverer." Ron replied, smirking at his smartass comment.

"I'm the only one working, is it okay if I come?"

There was an awkward pause, his joke had backfired.

"What'd he say?" Mikey mouthed.

."Uhhh. y-yeah." Ron stammered and quickly hung up.

"And now we wait." Mikey said as they sat down and began talking."So how come you're not like all freaking out, man?"

"I dunno." Ron replied." maybe because I see things all the time. Ghosts, Griffons, magical stuff."

"That's awesome man."

The two spent the next 20 minutes watching the tv when the doorbell rang. Very quietly, Ron peeked out the blinds to see the pizza guy, looking really annoyed. He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed Harry and crammed the money into his hand, instructing him to go pay the man.

Not even wanting to ask, Harry opened the door and the pizzas were shoved into his arms.

"That'll be twenty even." The delivery guy said, searching his bag for the receipt and added sarcastically." Sorry I couldn't "send the cutest deliverer."

"Oh I don't know about that." Harry replied, looking him over.

Handing over the paper, he finally got a good look at Harry and swallowed hard.

"Look, my mate, Ron, can be a bit of a tit sometimes, I hope he didn't say anything to offend you."

While now slightly questioning his sexuality, the delivery guy shook his head.

"Oh, no, no. Its fine. You're fin-we're fine." He quickly turned and went for his car.

When Harry closed the door, Ron didn't waste time relieving him of the goods and went for the kitchen with a "Thanks."

"Why did that poor boy just run away like he just had his first kiss?" April asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and answered." Whenever Ron gets in trouble, he sends Harry to sweet talk them. Surprisingly, it doesn't take as much effort as it sounds. He just has that effect on most people."

"And turtles." Leo said to his self and joined everyone who was gathering in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp3

Im trying to get these out fast because 1) its past Christmas and 2) its getting a lot of feedback so I hope i can keep up and keep this story entertaining for you all. Enjoy:) I wanted this to kind of be a serious chapter so it wont have a lot of humor. At their age I'd say Hermione has kept her style sort of proper and sometimes elegant, Ron still wears his usual style and I sort of envisioned Harry has developed this kind of, I dont know, kind of punk/grunge look i guess. Where he is mostly laid back and just wears tank tops most of the time with a plaid shirt thrown over it with the sleeves rolled up and skinny jeans with boots and a black fedora. Anyway, Enjoy:)

Night time came fast and since the three had slept most of the day due to jet lag, they decided to stay up and wait while the four brothers went out to patrol. They managed to stop 3 mugging attempts and gas station robbery. Harry, Ron, and Hermione busied themselves till the wee hours of the morning.

When they returned, Donnie ended up in the kitchen with Hermione when he found her reading a book on werewolves and began debating on whether it was something in the saliva or the bone that turned a person when bitten. The two dozed off not too long after.

Raph pulled the love seat over near the window and sat down facing the front door like he always does when April is alseep.

Mikey and Ron quickly passed out while watching old cartoon reruns. Harry was in the floor leaning against the couch where he soon followed suit.

Like always Leo was last to be awake. He made sure he knew where everyone was before he even thought about getting some sleep. He counted April, his brothers, Hermione and Ron, but couldn't find Harry. He had just seen him but must have gotten up while Leo was checking on April. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions just because his system had been detoured. As the leader he felt he was obligated to make sure everyone under his watch was safe. While he walked around the apartment, he noticed something on Hermione's forhead.

'Mione,

Went to roof. Had another nightmare.

-H.

He went to the balcony and walked up the stairs to find Harry in a fold up chair; smoking a cigarette and drinking some tea.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Hmm? Oh, morning." he replied.

Leo noticed he avoided the question but didn't want to push it. He found another chair leaning against the big A/C and placed it beside the wizard.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Not at all."

They sat in silence for a while and watched the sun slowly rise. Harry tried to be polite and blew his smoke away from Leo, glad that the wind wasn't strong right now.

"I'm guessing you found my note." Harry said, putting out his cigarette and placed it in the ash tray by his feet.

"Yeah, sorry. I understand if you want to be alone."

"Nah, just came up here to watch the sunrise. Damn tea stopped working. Im not supposed to dream if I drink two cups a day."

He snuck a few glances at the boy to observe him. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that can only be seen when he runs a hand through his hair, the sentence "I must not tell lies" looked like it had been carved into the back of his right hand. He had a tattoo of a wolf's paw print on the inside of his left wrist and weird triangle with a circle and a line going up and down in it on the inside of his right forearm.

"I had nightmares after Master Splinter died." Leo said." my brothers and April, of course, took it pretty hard too. He was killed by a criminal organization called The Foot. We had to stop them or they would have taken over the whole city."

"It's not easy but you lose people when you go to war." Harry said silently." Its expected, but when it happens...no matter what you've seen or endured, you're never ready to witness that chaos."

The atmosphere was a mix of awkwardness, sadness, and an unknown feeling so Harry stood.

"Thanks for the chat, we should do it again sometime." He said walking back to the stairs, leaving Leo once again alone with his thoughts.

Sorry I had to leave that last part on a sad note. And i know my chapters are short but there are many good times to come so stay tuned :)


	4. Chapter 4

I had to do this. I couldn't just let you guys go to bed with sad thoughts. So here is chapter 4. Enjoy:)

After a few weeks went by it was obvious to everyone that the brothers were now spending more time at April's than they usually ever did. Mikey and Ron were almost inseparable, Donnie and Hermione always had something to discuss. Once the two got into a full blown debate and Hermione verbally kicked his ass. Ron and Harry were twenty dollars richer that day.

Raph started to help April around the house more, sometimes he fixed things that would have cost a lot of money to fix. As for for Leo and Harry, they didn't plan it but they somehow began a routine of meeting on the roof in the morning to watch the sunrise. Sometimes they would talk, other times, neither said a word.

Today April and Hermione went grocery shopping while Harry walked a couple blocks to the movie rental store. Donnie and Raph were back at the hideout, getting some things. Back at the apartment Ron and Mikey were playing video games while Leo did the dishes.

Mikey excused his self and went to the bathroom so Ron took the chance to go to the kitchen.

"So do I get to be best man or what?" Ron asked, hoping on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked with caution.

"You and Harry."

"There is no "me and Harry."

"'Course there is." He studied Leo's face." You haven't even told him have you? Wow."

"No-wait! How do you know?"

"It's obvious, mate."

"Do the others know?"

"A few I know for sure and the others, most likely."

"Hell yeah we know." Mikey commented as he walked into the room.

"Does Harry?"

"No. Well, if he does, he hasn't said anything." Ron replied.

Leo put the sponge down and ran a hand down his face and sighed.

"Having said that, Harry is a special case right now,"

"Special case?" He gave Ron a quizzical look.

"Well yeah. That guy you've been all googly has been through a lot. His parent's death, his Godfather, good friends, mentors, all killed by or in the name of one dark wizard and he witnessed them all. That scar on his forehead made him famous in the magical world "The Boy Who Lived" they called him. He could talk to me or Hermione but we were there and we'd most likely get emotional and it wouldn't help. He needs someone to talk to that knows what it's like to sacrifice and fight to win a war, but have no knowledge of what he did or experience to achieve victory. Someone like you. I don't think he knows what he wants right now but what he needs is you."

Leo nodded.

"Thank you."

"You may have the hots for the Golden Boy."Ron said dramatically and hoping into Mikey's arms, bridal style." But you two will never have our flare!"

With that, they exited the room with the same comedic look on their faces. He chuckled but stopped when he heard the front door open and close.

"Bloody Hell, its hot out there." He heard.

He looked around the corner to see Harry walking through the living room, taking off his shirt. He quickly finished the last dish and went to talk to Harry before he got into the shower.

"You can do this." he said aloud.

He took a deep breath and went to knock but stopped when he heard the Gorillaz playing and Harry singing.

"Dun dun dun dun FEEL GOOD!"

He tried to keep a straight face.

HE WILL TELL HARRY HIS FEELINGS AND HE WILL BE BRAVE ABOUT IT AND SERIOUS BUT TODAY IS NOT THAT DAY!

He ran back to the kitchen laughing.

Hey guys I would like to say I don't own that song or the band that plays it and yeah. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time.

-TheSpazChik


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie never labeled himself as a "nerd" or "Poindexter." He was smart, its as simple as that. He wasn't ashamed of loving to learn and it came in handy a lot of times. But never has another ever caught his eye like the brilliant Hermione Granger.

Her hair was always a little on the frizzy side and she'd get mad when it got too hot and put it up in a bun. It was incredibly cute. Her eyes were always trained on a book or her notes and he appreciated that she laughed at his jokes no matter how cheesy they were. He admired that she shared his passion for learning.

It was torture not knowing if she felt the same or otherwise so he had agreed to help her study for when she goes back to Hogwarts. He realized she would soon be leaving and going back to England and the only conclusion to this was to test his hypothesis and hopefully the outcome wont blow up in his face. Or maybe a newspaper comes along and does that for him.

"Honestly!" Hermione scoffed." The madness this woman must suffer from!"

Donnie glanced down at the Newspaper and noticed the pictures were moving, playing in a loop like an internet gif. In the front section article there was a large paragraph for each of the Golden Trio. His eyes went straight for the one about Hermione.

/In all my years as a reporter, I, Rita Skeeter, have never seen such a scandal. After a long search for the Golden Trio, witnesses and trusted sources have confirmed that the prestigious Hermione Granger, a witch repeating her seventh year at Hogwarts, has run off with Auror-in-training Ronald Weasley and the famous Boy Who Lived. Peers and fellow students claim that a relationship between the three was inevitable based on Ms. Granger's lust for success and her insecurity about her appearance.

While interviewing a young witch whom was once to be courted by Mr. Weasley, Ms. Brown had been quoted saying." Hermione was always jealous of my relationship with Ron. She never liked him being away from her for long."\

"I take it you've dealt with this woman before?"

"Oh yes, she likes to twist every little detail to give it more drama. Making me sound like I want to take over the world."

He grabbed the paper and threw it in the trash.

"Just ignore it, she sounds like a ignorant hen, clucking at nothing." He joked." Lets get to studying, Oh Future Overlord."

Hermione couldn't stop the little smile that formed on her lips. Donnie always knew how to help her relax but something kept bugging her.

"You don't think I sound insecure when I ask how I look do you?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"I know I'm not gorgeous but all that just makes me feel like I have the attractiveness of a math book."

"Oh I don't know, I'v never met anyone that didn't open a math book and say "Fuck me."

After a split second both of their eyes went wide when they realized what he just said. And a sudden and amused "Oh snap!" came from the living room.

For some reason the edit wont let me make the article bold or anytbing different font wise so hopefully its easy to determine which is which

Sorry.

-TheSpazChik


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter means a lot to me. It has to do with a nightmare I once had that has stuck with me for a while. I grew up in a religious family and only a few family members think im Bisexual. That's as far as I told them when I confessed. Even if they are accepting theres always that fear of how they are gonna look at you after they find out. Im not saying Ron's family wont be accepting but they are Pureblood. Rita could and would use that to get a story.

Emotional warning: please dont read if you get sad easily. I dont want anyone to be sad. Because there is gonna be happy ending.

Chapter 6

There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that had Ron hiding in the bathroom, his guts threatening to come out. He stared at the newspaper he had lit on fire in the bathtub and watched the smoke go out the window to mix with the rain outside.

"You can't hurt me, bitch!" He mumbled."Your words aren't worth shit!"

He almost enjoyed watching the small black and white picture of Rita Skeeter panicking as the fire grew closer to her.

Right after Hermione's paragraph came Ron's turn.

/If You think Auror-in-training and and veteren Quidditch player Ronald Weasley is a Bachelor, just waiting to be in the head by a blugger of love, then you are mistaken. As I've said earlier, it seems Mr. Weasley has found his better half. Well I should save Halves.

When I asked Mr. And Mrs. Weasley what they thought about their son's taste in companions and his act of leading poor Lavender Brown into thinking he loved her, they refused to comment. That does not bode well for Ronald in my opinion as the Weasleys are a Pureblood family. Do they feel betrayed or robbed of future grandchildren, I do not know. I do know that what seemed to be an intelligent, handsome wizard with so much potential has been revealed to be nothing more than liar./

It had effected him enough to bring back all the tiny fears and that used to cloud his mind. Would his family look at him different now that they know? Did they believe her? Would they accept that he wasn't interested in girls?

"Hey, Ron?" Mikey tapped on the door." You okay?"

He could barely answer.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice coming out hoarse. He silently sighed and wiped his eyes.

"I smell smoke, is something on fire?" Mikey tried again.

"Not anymore."

"Look, just let me in, man."

Ron stood and unlocked the door and in Mikey went. He was worried ever since those owls arrived with the newspapers. Hermione went on a rampage, Ron locked himself in here, and Harry pretty much disappeared. He didn't have to read the now burning or trashed paper to know it was hurtful and directed at people he cared about.

He sat down and leaned his back against the tub by Ron and put an around him and brought him close, grabbing his hand. Ron's face was pale and his eyes were red. They didn't say anything for a long time and eventually, Ron gave into exhaustion from crying and fell asleep on the turtle's shoulder, his hand still gripping Mikey's.

Mikey looked down and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He had learned a lot about Ron in such a short time and it felt as if they ways knew each other. It made it easier to accept that he'd go through hell and back to make sure Ronald Weasley smiled again.

Still with me? Good. Next up will be a surprise and then ill do another chapter and the ending will be rapped up soon.

Stay tuned.

-TheSpazChik


End file.
